Time Warp
by Death88
Summary: Tails disappears during testing of a new plane. He is presumed dead. Ten years later, Sonic opens the door, and finds himself face to face with a figure from his past. Wacky adventures, fan characters, and major mishaps guarantee a laugh. COMPLETE!
1. The Will

TIME WARP: PART ONE

Matt Duszynski

Matt: Hello!

Readers: Write the story!

Matt: Ok, but first, I don't own any characters in the story. Sega does.

Readers: grab pitchforks

Matt: Umm… don't kill me! The story won't get written!

Readers: Huury it up! We're bored!

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Actions

_Blah blah blah _Flashback (AN: Flashbacks are clearly marked also)

(AN: blah blah blah) Author's Notes

FLASHBACK

_"Tails? Tails?"_

_Then, Sonic noticed the note on the door._

_"Testing the TORNADO V_ (AN: Roman Numeral) _Be back soon."_

One month later…

_"I think something happened to him."_

_"Relax. Tails isn't that stupid that something would happen to him."_

_"HE'S EIGHT YEARS OLD!"_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot."_

Two years, eleven months later…

_After lowering the coffin in the grave, Sonic went inside Tails' lab, got his will, came back out, and read it to the rest of the group._

_Dear everybody:_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. I didn't intend to die, but that can't be helped now. As my final request, I'd like all of you to share something about me with everybody else. Anyway, Sonic, I give you the TORNADO III, along with my lab building. Please don't destroy it._

_Knuckles, you receive the TORNADO II, my unfinished upgrades for your gloves, and my 3.6 GHz Pentium 4 Extreme Edition Computer. You also get my Chaos Emeralds, save for one, and my notes on the modified gloves, in case you would like to finish them._

_Rouge, you get the Chaos Emerald that Knuckles didn't take, because you most likely wouldn't like anything else in my lab, except the red leather sofa, which I am also giving to you._

_Amy, I give you my Love Ray Gun VERSION 2.2. Feel free to do with it as you please, as long as you don't shoot Sonic. If you want it, you can also have the TORNADO, because so far, you're the only one that can't fly. Come to think of it, Knuckles can fly. Knuckles, share the TORNADO II with everybody._

_Cream, take anything Chao related in my lab, and one other thing of your choosing. I don't know what you want._

_Big, stay away from my stuff. You get nothing._

_Shadow, you can take the nuclear bomb I have stored in the storage shed outside. Actually, it's not smart to give you a nuclear bomb. Swap with Knuckles for the TORNADO II. Remember to share._

_Dr. Eggman, if you're here, you get zip. Also, I would like to say that you're a complete retard if you came here for my funeral. If he's here, GET HIM!_

_And that is all. Feel free to divide up the remaining stuff as you wish. I wish I could be there._

_Sincerely,  
__The Late Miles "Tails" Prower_

_"The weird part of this is, we never found a body anywhere."_

END FLASHBACK

Matt: I'm a master of suspense, or just plain lazy, so I'll leave you hanging.

Readers: (throw pitchforks)

Matt: OW -beep-! pulls pitchfork out of self Sonic, can I borrow the TORNADO III?

Sonic: No way!

Matt: I'M DYING HERE!

Sonic: Ok, I'll take you.

Matt: Sayonara! (hacks up blood) Urgh…


	2. The Appearance

TIME WARP: PART TWO

Matt Duszynski

Matt: I'm back! (rubs pitchfork wounds) And whoever threw the pitchfork is dead!

Random Person: Wasn't me- URK!

Matt: That takes care of that. Anyway, Tails will be helping me say the disclaimer.

Tails: No I won't.

Matt: Yes you will!

Tails: No I won't.

Matt: YES YOU WILL!

Tails: Matt Duszynski does not own any of the Sonic characters. They are currently owned by SEGA. What? Why did I say that?

Matt: I made you.

Tails: Huh?

Matt: Never mind. TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS! I got one the first hour I uploaded the story! WHEE!

To Kyra the Hedgehog: I agree. He is. That's why Tails says it. I'M EVIL! MUAHAHA! By the way, congratulations! You are my first review ever! YAY!

Other Random Person: Uh… ok…

Matt: QUIET YOU!

To (Name witheld for safety (my safety) reasons): You will perish for your arrogance! But really, I want a review, not just the (WORD REMOVED) you sent me.

To Skye the Hedgehog: I think it was funny too. I tried to make that chapter funny. Thank you for the kind review.

"blah blah blah" SPEAKING

'blah blah blah' THINKING

(blah blah blah) ACTIONS

blah blah blah FLASHBACK

(AN: blah blah blah) AUTHOR'S NOTE

SEVEN YEARS AFTER TAILS' FUNERAL…

In Tails' old lab building, Sonic stared out the window. He missed Tails. He missed everybody.

"I can't believe that everyone is dead. I expected to outlive them, but not like this!"

Sonic walked outside, and stared at Tails' grave.

"I wish that someone that I knew came back."

Then, a flying car appeared, and came barreling straight at Sonic. He could faintly hear a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic jumped out of the way, and the car smashed into Tails' lab.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good excuse for crashing into Tails' lab, and almost killing me… holy chili dogs!"

You can imagine his surprise, when the door of the car swung upwards, and Tails got out.

"What… but… how… huh… we thought you were dead!"

"Um… what year is it?"

"It's 2015, ten years since you disappeared."

"Well, I didn't disappear. I was testing this prototype time machine, and it obviously worked, except for the fact that it's totaled."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

"So, how's everybody doing now? I'm from 2005, so can you bring me up to speed? And why does that grave marker say 'MILES TAILS PROWER: BORN 1997 DIED 2005?"

"We thought you were dead. I know some people that are, though."

"Who?"

"Everybody. Everyone died in the final fight against Eggman except for me. He rebuilt the Egg Carrier, and sent it on a irreversible course of destruction, with us on it. I can't help but think that if you had been there, you would have fixed the ship, and saved us all."

"I really need to go back to my time."

"Well…"

He got cut off, as a huge robotic arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"So, Tails is back, eh? I don't believe this!"

"EGGMAN! How the heck are you still alive?"

"Umm... never mind that now."

"Put Sonic down, you big meanie!"

"Still the wimp, as always." (AN: Eggman IS a retard./ Eggman: That's not nice./ Matt: stabs Eggman to death MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Shut up, you retard!" (AN: He is. Otherwise, he wouldn't get his butt kicked all the time. / Eggman: (dead) / Matt: YIPEE!)

Eggman knocked Tails out, and took Sonic to his Egg Armada.

LATER, ON THE EGG ARMADA

"You won't get away with this!"

"On the contrary, Sonic. I already have."

The City Escape music starts faintly playing in the background.

"Eggman, that's my cell phone. I have to get that. Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"HI SONIC!"

"OH GOD!"

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Eggman, we have to hide. Amy is back from the dead, and she's coming!"

"Oh crap! Quick, get to the Egg Amy-Getter-Away-From."

"My god that's a stupid name."

The City Escape music starts again, but this time getting louder.

"Not your cell phone, I trust?"

Sonic looked up, and saw a flying car barreling straight for Eggman.

"SONIC! I'M HERE TO HELP!"

The car smashed through a window, and nearly mowed over Eggman. Tails got out and freed Sonic.

"Thanks, little buddy. Want a chili dog?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to my own time."

"Not on my watch!"

"Shut the heck up, Eggman."

Five minutes later, Eggman had the biggest butt whooping of his life.

7 YEARS BEFORE…

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Late Miles "Tails" Prower_

Sonic finished reading the will, and stepped up to the podium.

"Well, I have much to say about Tails, but I'll keep it short. He was a good kid, always inventing things. He was like a brother to me. I'd give anything to have him back."

At that moment, a flying car appeared, barreling right for Sonic and the podium.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic dodged, and the car sideswiped the podium, ran over the gravestone, and crashed into Tails' lab. Again.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good excuse for crashing into Tails' lab, and almost killing me… holy chili dogs!"

Tails got out, looked around at the astonished faces, and said,

"What, weren't expecting me at my own funeral? I'm surprised at you! Sweet! I'm eleven now!" (AN: Breaking the laws of physics, one at a time./ Tails: That's not possibe./ Matt: ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! Because I have… AUTHOR'S POWERS! Availible on Ebay or wherever good writing waterials are sold.)

"How in the name of… I SMELL CHILI DOGS! GET THE VENDOR!"

"Good to be back, Sonic. He's fascinated with chili dogs, as always… "

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Uh-oh."

The lab door slammed shut, and the bolt rammed home.

"Does this mean that I don't get the love ray gun?"

"NO WAY AM I GIVING THAT TO YOU, AMY!"

Matt: Ok, we made it through the story, and I haven't been injured…

Other Random Person: (throws knife)

Matt: Ulp! (takes knife in lung) Ow… Tails, can I borrow the TORNADO V?

Tails: No way!

Matt: That knife just pierced my lung!

Tails: Ok, but I'm driving.

Matt: See you later, readers… (coughs up more blood)

Tails: You had better not ruin my upholstery!

Matt: I'm dying, and all you can think of is your car! That's it! (shoves Tails out and floors it) SAYONARA! (coughs blood on the steering wheel)

Tails: You can't drive with a knife in your lung! You'll throw up in my car! Crud, I gotta go.

Matt: If you review, I might just post another chapter. Or, I might write a sequel. I am open to ideas.


	3. The Introduction Destruction

TIME WARP: PART THREE

Matt Duszynski

Matt: I was going to close the story, but I decided not to! Too many loose ends to tie up, and some new characters making their debut. I would like to thank Kyra the Hedgehog and Skye the Hedgehog for letting me use their fan characters in this story. By the way, OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! There's a good reason why my previous version of the chapter sucked. I had a guest writer write it, and it sucked. Lesson learned: Don't have people guest write a story. Will you forgive me? You aren't going to forgive me are you? Tails, I need the armor now.

Reader That Keeps Hurting Me: (prepares to throw bowling ball)

Matt: SECURITY!

Security: HUT! (takes guy away)

Matt: That's over with.

Tails: Remember the other thing?

Matt: No.

Tails: Umm… you told me to remind you about something.

Sonic: What about me?

Tails: You should be happy. In the sequel to this story, you get-

Matt: I SAID DON'T REVEAL ANY INFORMATION! (shoots with tranquilizer) How are the readers holding up?

Other Readers: (gurgle)

Matt: Okay… REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

To Kyra the Hedgehog: I know. I wish I had more reviews. Oh well. One can dream.

To Skye the Hedgehog: Glad you find it funny.

To Max Fuchs: NO! The prized white-hot poker has been taken again! Time to hide in the bunker.

To SimsFan: I agree! (plays theme song "Breaking the Laws of Physics") Also, the AUTHOR'S POWERS™ come free with every story written. Also, you can sign up for a permanent package on authorspowers dot com (NOTE: NOT A REAL WEBSITE. PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ACQUIRE PERMANENT AUTHOR'S POWERS.)

To lilchoiboy18: So it was you throwing the knife! I will exact my revenge! SECURITY AGAIN!

Security: HUT! (takes lilchoiboy18 away)

Matt: You are henceforth on probation. If you attempt to use violence, my security team will bust you up.

"…" - Talking

'…' - Thinking

_blah blah blah_ - Flashback

MYSTIC RUINS

TAILS' LAB

9:00 AM

"So Tails, why did you build a time machine, anyway?"

"Well, Sonic, I was going to go back in time and kill or abuse Eggman."

STATION SQUARE

THREE HOURS LATER…

"That's a pretty good idea, Tails."

"IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS AND JUST NOW YOU'RE REACTING?"

At that moment, Sonic and Tails turned the corner and smashed into two other hedgehogs.

"Excuse us."

"Excuse us too."

"Ok, you're excused."

"You're excused too."

"That was weird."

"I agree."

"So… what are your names?"

"My name's Skye, and this one's Kyra."

"This one? You could at least refer to me as 'she' or 'her'."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted, it."

"Now you refer to me correctly!"

"Whatever. Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, and this little fox over here is Tails."

"Little! Usually, you can't save the town without my help!"

"Why I oughta…"

"Hey! Now I remember you! Were you the one they made that big statue of in Central Park? Who was that guy next to you?"

"Actually, the two people in the background are me and Tails. The larger statue is Shadow."

"Who's Shadow, and why'd they build a statue of him?"

"The town built the statue because he saved the world from total destruction, dying in the process. Then, it was revealed that he didn't die. As for who he is, why not ask him yourself."

Indeed. Shadow had appeared directly behind them moments before the collision.

"Hey Sonic, Tails. Who are these two ladies you've bumped into so rudely?"

"Umm… (whispering) what were their names again?"

"My god, Sonic. You are so bad with names. The light blue one is Skye, and the dark gray one is Kyra."

"Hey Tails! I just realized that Skye's name is like the word sky, and the sky is light blue."

"Oh boy, you are so dense."

"Well, ladies, how about I treat you to lunch?"

"(Sonic mumbling in undertones) Dang that Shadow, such a slippery operator…"

"Sonic and Tails, would you like to come too?"

"(Sonic not mumbling anymore) Of course!"

ZE LUNCHEON PLAZẺ

(REALLY NICE OUTDOORSY LUNCH PLACE WITH CORNY NAME)

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…

"So Kyra, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here, so you must be new."

"I did just move here."

"From where?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"(Sonic, in a small weenie voice while shrinking away in SD form) Ok…"

"Where are you from, Skye?"

"Well…"

Just then, a large rock crushed the restaurant, miraculously avoiding the table everyone was sitting at.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"FREE LUNCH!"

TAILS' HASTILY BUILT VERY LARGE OUTDOOR REFRIGERATOR

12:55 PM

"I think we kind of got greedy when we loaded all the food onto the Tornado II and left."

"Yeah, but we can save money this way."

"You could also save money by switching to GEICO Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance! (AN: Story not endorsed by GEICO.)"

"When did this little pipsqueak lizard get here?"

"Pipsqueak? I could… mmmph! Mmmph!"

"(holding jar with lizard inside) Amazing! I'll have to take this back to my lab for further study!"

"Tails, we're right outside your lab."

"Be right back!"

Well, Tails studied the lizard for five hours. Everybody eventually broke into his lab, had a party, and trashed the place. Tails was in a deep scientific trance, and didn't hear a thing. That is, of course, until he came out of the upper room.

"WHAT THE (horn honks twice)! SOMEBODY IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, AND IT IS NOT GOING TO BE ME! Computer, activate anti-speed shield!"

A big plastic cage came down around everyone.

"I want to know who's idea it was to throw a party INSIDE my lab, and what happened to my nuclear reactor, and wait… the nuclear reactor is damaged. That's not good."

"Tails, I think I have a good idea why that's not good, but please explain."

"Certainly Shadow. It's not good because the containment field for the chaos-driven plutonium feed conduit will offline in ten minutes. The plutonium will then react with the main power distribution core and cause a chain reaction, which will destroy everything left in the lab."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, I didn't get all of that, but I think we need to get everything out of the lab."

"Sonic, however dense he is, is absolutely right. Shadow, you take all the computers, and put them in the Tornado II. Sonic, you take all the various small inventions, and everything in the upper lab, and put them in the Tornado III. Kyra, Skye, basically grab anything you can and put it tin the Tornado. I'll grab the mainframe server, and put it in the Tornado IV."

"Tornado IV?"

"Prototype. Move, people! MY lab's going to blow in seven minutes, and we aren't leaving until everything's safe."

SIX AND A HALF MINUTES LATER

6:03 PM

ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL LAB EXPLOSION: 27.3 Seconds

"Tornado II, cleared for flight."

"See ya, Tails!"

"Tornado III cleared for flight."

"Get moving. See you later."

"Tornado cleared for flight."

"Tails?"

"What, Kyra?"

"Neither of us are certified pilots."

"Well… neither am I."

"Really?"

"No. Just go! Tornado IV cleared for takeoff."

And with that, the four planes sped away from the once-lab area, now concealed in a blossoming mushroom cloud.

"Hey Sonic. Sonic? Turn the radio on, you (phone ringing) ! That's better."

"What do you want, Tails?"

"You know, you owe mw $17,298,193 for all the other times you've blown up my lab, and another $9,821,374 for the nuclear reactor and plutonium."

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Breaking the Habit)

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right._

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight!_

(record scratch)

"Tails, turn off the music."

And that's the end of the newly revised third chapter. Completely random, and completely different. By the way, the first two people who can tell me where this is from get to request what a chapter be about or get to introduce a new character.

MECHANIC: SOMEBODY SET US UP THE BOMB.

OPERATOR: WE GET SIGNAL.

The first two people to tell me what that's from get to request what a chapter be about or get to introduce a new character.

I leave you with this-

_"Fanfics- the final frontier._

_These are the voyages of the writer death88._

_His continuing mission,_

_To explore strange new ideas,_

_To seek out new thoughts and new creativity_

_To boldly go where no fanfic has gone before!"_

_Copyrighted to me, cannot be used without my express consent, blah blah blah. All lyrics copyright Linkin Park._


	4. Another Test, Back At The Halo Base

THANK YOU READERS! Time Warp has returned to it's regular number of hits, and will be continued.

Reviews (sorry if I miss any):

lilchoiboy18: MUAHAHA! It's all part of my plan for world domination! Please continue to review. Wait… didn't I arrest you? Ah, who cares?

Kyra The Hedgehog: Thanks. As you can see, I already did write it. Please review that one, too.

Alicia Jewel: Thanks for all your reviews. I already sent you an email message and such, and I'm working on the second chapter of Road Trip now.

R-4 Gamma: First off, I strongly dislike bad spelling. Examples from your review: ting, origonal, wath, chapskate, kife, dinamyte, evar, and alreadey. Please avoid that at all costs. Also, freeze it right there. You're under arrest.

TIME WARP: PART FOUR

Written by Matt Duszynski

PREVIOUSLY ON TIME WARP:

The four planes sped away from the once-lab area, now concealed in a blossoming mushroom cloud.

"Hey Sonic. Sonic? Turn the radio on, you (phone ringing) ! That's better."

"What do you want, Tails?"

"You know, you owe mw $17,298,193 for all the other times you've blown up my lab, and another $9,821,374 for the nuclear reactor and plutonium."

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION:

"Can everyone hear me?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Useless, useless, useless, useful, useless…"

"KYRA, YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Kyra commenced to stick her face through the radio.

"Your inventions are mostly useless. Hold on… don't you dare touch that button, you-"

Tails turned off the radio.

"MELP! I'M SHTUCK IN A WADIO!"

"Moving right along, I need everybody to proceed to coordinates N 30 08.293' W 095 92.834'."

"Huh?"

"Take a right at Jason's Deli, and follow I-45 until you get to Exit 85A.

"Roger. Where are you going?"

"I have to test the new feature on the Tornado IV."

"No way are you pulling that one again Tails!"

"Too late!"

And it was too late, as Tails and the Tornado IV sped off at Mach III.

"How the f-(static)- did he do that?"

"-(static)-"

"-(static)-"

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Then, a humongous flash occurred inside the Tornado III, disabling its engines and short-circuiting all the electronics inside.

"That was oddly inconvienent."

Then, the Tornado III blew up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

COUPLE THOUSAND FEET IN FRONT OF EXPLOSION

"Did anyone hear a scream?"

"Just keep driving."

"MELP! I'M SHTILL STUCK IN THE WADIO!"

"How did you get in there in the first place?"

"LEMME OUT YOU-"

MEANWHILE… UMM… WHERE THE HECK IS TAILS?

"Hello! I am StrawberryClock!"

"Where am I, and why is there a freaking strawberry in my face?"

"You are at Newgrounds portal. All your base are belong to us."

"What the crap."

"You are on the way to destruction."

"THAT'S IT!"

Tails got in the Tornado IV, now in car form, and proceeded to smash StrawberryClock to bits.

"He has defeated StrawberryClock! He is the new King Of The Portal!"

"I gotta get out of here!"

"You have no chance to survive make your time."

"FCK YOU, A$$H0LE!"

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH, THE LONE RANGER DISGUISED HIMSELF AS A POOL TABLE. NOT REALIZING THIS, SHADOW RAN HIM OVER ON THE WAY TO TAILS' SECRET LAB

"Crap, I got Lone Ranger on my windshield."

"Squirt a little water, that'll get him off."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE BLUE HALO BASE…

"Yo yo yo I am the Blue Halo Clock. What's up d00d?"

"Right…"

Then, the clock was squashed by Tails and his Tornado IV.

"Aw man, I got Blue Halo Clock all over my windshield!"

"Squirt a little water, that'll get him off."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH, THE TORNADO HAD A BLOWOUT DUE TO THE RUBBERIZED HOUSING ON TAILS' AUTOMATIC CHILI MAKER THAT SKYE THREW OUT THE WINDOW

"Squirt a little water, that'll get him off."

"The engine exploded you retard!"

"Don't call Shadow a retard!"

"You like him, don't you, Kyra?"

"You retard!"

"You had better take that back, you…"

"Kyra, Skye, I'd love to see you beat each other senseless, but THE TORNADO IS ON FIRE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! Excuse me while I go get a gin & tonic."

"There's a bar in the Tornado?"

"You're not really focusing on priorities here."

"Right. WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"I thought your plane exploded."

"Umm… well… you see…"

"You're a retard, Sonic."

"Don't you call Sonic…"

"But it's true!"

"Tails? When the h3ll did you get here?"

"About the 'Kyra, Skye, I'd love to see you beat each other senseless…' part."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HALO BASE…

"Who was that weirdo?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to devote my entire life to killing him."

Someone snuck up and melee'd him.

"PWNED!"

Respawn in: 10

Respawn in: 9

Respawn in: 8

Respawn in: 7

Respawn in: 6

Respawn in: 5

Respawn in: 4

Respawn in: 3

Respawn in: 2

Respawn in: 1

"Uh-oh."

"(thwack) PWNED!"

"AGAIN!"

And I'll stop there. Suffice it to say that the pwning goes on for another couple minutes before the guy turns around and unloads a Magnum into the other guy's head.

Follow-Up Review:

Skye/Kyra The Hedgehog: I'm profusely sorry for the mistake in your character's personality. It has been subsequently corrected.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I went on vacation for a week, and now I'm backed up straight to hell with all three stories, and a new one I'm working on. I'm burning the candle at both ends and the middle, and it's a big candle, too. Please continue to review, otherwise I won't have any inspiration to continue my stories. Also, I noticed that this story doesn't show on anyone's story alert list, or favorite stories list. Just a fact I noticed, because it's lagging behind my other stories.


	5. Lemon Meringue

TIME WARP: FINAL CHAPTER

_Lemon Meringue_

Can't do reviews, it's the final chapter, I'll thank everyone that ever reviewed in the Epilogue. Sorry for the final chapter being this late.

Readers: (not there)

Me: GOD DANG IT I LOST ALL MY READERS!

Readers: HE'S BACK! (readers murder me in 100 different ways, hang my body, and launch a rocket into my mutilated corpse)

Me (ghost): Dang it! Something tells me I will be facing the wrath of Whit Hot Poker Version 3.9 BETA RELEASE 2. ON TO THE STORY!

PREVIOUSLY:

A bunch of crazy crap happened, the Lone Ranger got run over, etc. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, CLICK THE BACK ARROW, YOU LAZY FOOL!

AND NOW THE CONCLUSION…

TAILS' SECRET UNDERGROUND LAB: 2100 HOURS

"And we're all here."

Sonic looked around and realized that nobody was there.

"CRAP!"

Suddenly, all three Tornadoes came crashing in on fire. Ouch.

"GET OUT AND GRAB EVERYTHING! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"Uhh… Sonic, I use nonflammable fuel in my planes."

"TAILS? How the crap did you get here?"

"Tornado IV Prototype."

"…"

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GET THIS STUFF IN MY SECRET UNDERGROUND LAB!"

TAILS' SECRET UNDERGROUND LAB: 2200 HOURS

"There we go. Okay, there's Halo and Halo 2 downstairs…"

Tails realized that everyone was playing Halo and/or Halo 2 already.

"D'OH!"

TAILS' SECRET… YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE: 2300 HOURS

"I WON THAT SLAYER MATCH!"

"NO, I DID!"

Tails walked in to see a brawl between Sonic and Shadow, with Kyra and Skye standing off to the side, and Knuckles somewhere else. Heck, I can't even remember if Knuckles was actually in the story! He's off somewhere, okay? Tails motioned Kyra and Skye over to the side, pointed to a switch, and then pointed to the precariously perched piles of pies protruding from the platform plastered to the point above the presently protective people.

In understandable English, there were pies above Sonic and Shadow. Kyra hit the perfectly placed plaster plated panel, and all the pies hit Sonic and/or Shadow directly in the face.

'_Lemon Meringue. Wait…'_

"PIE FIGHT!"

YUP, STILL IN THE SAME PLACE: 2400 HOURS

"Well, that was fun. Now, please get the hell out of my lab."

"Aww…"

"PARTY AT SONIC'S PLACE!"

"DANG IT TAILS!"

"Gotta go!"

And the chase was on, Tails in the Tornado IV and Sonic with his super speed.

"Well… that was interesting."

"PARTY AT SONIC'S PLACE!"

And that's where I'm going to end. Who knows? If I get five reviews, maybe this won't be the final chapter! I guess you'll have to review and find out!

Readers: (snarl menacingly)

Me: Heh heh… it's all up to you, so click, type, review!

'It's all up to you, so click, type, review!' is © 2005 by me. Please ask before using.


End file.
